Lydia
Lydia is a young Earth Fairy who appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series, where she makes her debut in Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter. Appearance Lydia is a young woman with a slim build, light skin tone, long bright purple hair that is tied up into a ponytail that hangs directly off the left side of her head by a large braid with two long strands that flow freely over her face, and dark purple eyes with a yellow shine to them. Her attire consists of the standardized Tir Nan Og College uniform, which itself is made up of a sleeveless magenta vest with mint-green trim and a matching mint-green pendant that keeps a small cape bound to it, long pale-pink sleeves disconnected from the vest with mint-green trim, a pink skirt with a pair of layered magenta stripes at the very bottom, and pale pink shoes that stay bound to her feet thanks to thin vine-like straps that wrap around much of her lower legs. Lydia's wings, which appear as a simple pair of lilac-colored wings similar to that of a butterfly's, constantly remain present behind her. Lydia Full Close-Up.png Lydia Full View.png Personality At first, Lydia appears to be a prideful bully of a girl when she and her friend, Nadine, react to another classmate of theirs getting praise for a simple levitation spell with anger and frustration, leading the both of them into displaying illusory spells that they had picked up to one-up her and prove themselves to be more skillful fairies while being fully aware of the illusion magic ban Acting Queen Nebula had placed over the school. However, this does not mean she and Nadine are malicious people, as the two of them were simply acting out of hotheaded teenage pride and, when faced with the truth that what they have been doing is wrong, will try to right them. This also shows that Lydia is a brave spirit, as she even assists the Winx and Nebula during their battle with Yllidith, aware of how fearsome the wizard is from witnessing his illusions firsthand. She also appears to be a very diligent student as she was able to learn how to create magical doubles and mimic another person's appearance to the point of near-perfection after many lessons with a mysterious professor residing in the basement of the school. Pre-Series Sometime during the school year, she and Nadine had somehow wandered into the basement of Tir Nan Og College. As the two fairies tried to look for a way back to the main levels, they suddenly heard a man's voice speaking directly into their minds. This man insisted that he was but a mere professor who lived within the school's basement and began teaching Lydia and Nadine how to cast illusion magic, mainly by having them focus their own magic on a broken pillar with a strange seal on it. After finding a way out of the basement, Lydia and Nadine began to visit this mysterious professor every so often to hone their new skills, all while continuing to channel their magic into the pillar with the strange seal, gradually breaking it with each lesson. Comics Season 6 In Issue 133: The First Fairy Hunter, She makes her debut. The Winx and ]]Morgana]] have decided to pay the Tir Nan Og College a visit, most likely to gauge the progress of the many young Earth Fairies that attend the school. And so, as the six famous heroes and former Earth Fairy High Queen sit in to observe the class, Nebula has one of her students, a young fairy named Julia, show off her magical abilities to act as an example. However, when Julia earns praise from the Winx for successfully levitating a few nearby objects, a classmate of hers named Lydia insists that Julia's earlier display was nothing impressive and that she and her friend can do much better. When Julia tries to retaliate, Lydia creates two perfect magical doubles that surround Julia, which earns her the praise of Morgana. This then prompts Lydia's friend, Nadine, to show off her own abilities by using illusory magic to make herself look like a perfect double to Morgana. Though their displays of magic impress the former Earth Fairy High Queen, Nebula becomes enraged and demands that they stop. She then has both fairies suspended for their actions as they were aware of the central rule of the school: that illusory magic is banned and should never be casted. Later, Bloom's suspicions appear to be confirmed when she, Stella, Tecna and Musa are unable to find the two students and learns that they were spotted heading down to the school's basement. Just as the student had reported, the Winx and Morgana find both Lydia and Nadine in the school's basement, scared and panicked over a mysterious professor becoming enraged with them having people follow them to another one of his lessons. The two beg for Morgana not to punish them and Morgana promises the possibility of overlooking their actions so long as they come clean and tell them the truth. And so, when asked of this professor's identity, the two Earth Fairies reveal that he is a strange man who lives in the basement and never shows himself, but rather teaches them by using telepathy. The two of them had actually run into the professor by accident when they wandered into and quickly got lost in the basement. From that day forward, this professor had taught Lydia and Nadine how to strengthen and concentrate their magic better by having them channel it into a strange M-like seal on a nearby broken pillar. Seeing the nearly-broken seal causes Morgana to panic once she recognizes it as the same seal she had created to keep Yllidith imprisoned. Confused by the former high queen's reaction, Lydia questions what she means, only for her and the Winx to reveal to her and Nadine that their professor was none other than Yllidith, who projected into their minds and used them to break the seal and set him free. Though, just when Nadine realizes that they had been tricked, a voice cries out from behind Morgana over how they are now free to exact their revenge on both her and all of her fairies. Just then, almost as if on cue, Morgana, Diana, Aurora and Sibylla appear just behind Yllidith ready to face him. Stella even remarks on the impossibility of all four fairies suddenly appearing all at once, which prompts Nadine into revealing to her and the Winx and she and Lydia had pooled their magic together to create magical copies of them. Aisha praises the two on their quick thinking and, with Yllidith still distracted, Nebula has Flora apprehend the former Fairy Hunter with magical vines. Before he can react and break himself free, Nebula and the Winx unleash a powerful Convergence spell that annihilates the wizard, defeating him forever. With Yllidith now gone, Musa regroups with her friends while supporting a recovering Morgana. Morgana goes on to praise the Winx and Nebula for their efforts, specifically expressing how proud she is of Nebula for proving yet again that she deserved to be her successor. Nebula, now mostly done with cowering in fear at the very mention of illusions, turns to praise Lydia and Nadine for their magical replicas as their appearance acted as the pivotal moment in finally doing away with Yllidith. In addition to removing Lydia and Nadine's punishment, Nebula removes the ban on illusory magic from the school and encourages both them and any other curious Earth Fairies who wish to learn and improve on creating illusions. Magical Abilities The most notable aspect of Lydia's powers is that she is capable of using illusory magic, and seems to have a good grasp on creating magical duplicates of herself that can move and talk independently of herself. She even uses this ability in the very beginning of ''The First Fairy Hunter'' to intimidate one of her classmates while also showing off how much more capable a magic user she is in front of Morgana and the Winx. Later into the issue, Lydia shows that she is capable of creating magical duplicates of other beings as, during the climactic battle against Yllidith, she joins her powers with her friend Nadine to create duplicates of Morgana, Diana, Aurora and Sibylla that proved to be so identical to the real deals that even Yllidith, a master in creating illusions and the one who taught her everything she knows, was caught off-guard by them and could not immediately recognize them as fakes. Lydia also knows basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Comics Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Allies Category:Tir Nan Og